Lee Soojung
Lee Soojung (이수정) is one of the main cures of [[Lovelyz Pretty Cure!|''Lovelyz Pretty Cure!]] She is a 17 year old girl who is very passionate about singing and takes good care of her dongsaengs. Her alter ego is ''Cure Soul ('キュアソウル ''Kyuasouru) the legendary idol cure. Basic Information Stage name: Baby Soul Birthplace: Gwangju, South Korea Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist, Main Rapper Intruments: Piano Hobbies:reading, cooking, writing lyrics, journal writing Specialities: Rap, singing, piano Appearance Because Soojung is an idol, her hairstyle changes every comeback. For now, her hair is cut short (shoulder-length) and is either curly or straight. She wears a pink-ish red polo top and white shorts. For shoes, she wears wears a white and brown sandals. As Cure Soul As Cure Soul, her eyes turn pink. Her hair grows longer and pink, until her back and is tied into half-twin tails with a braid on top of her head, acting as a headband as well as a lone braid let down. Her pink dress has a ruffled section on top together with a pink bow.. Her skirt has two sections. The first section parts at the right side and it ends with light pink frills. This section is a darker pink. The second section is a piece of ombre cloth that goes from light pink to salmon pink. She wears a light pink socks that is just below her knees and her shows are light pink with a cross strap as well as a ribbon at the side. She wears a frilly arm warmer at both hands and her Crystal Radiance hanging on her waist. Personality Soojung has a reserved personality and it is hard for her to get close with someone. She is also quite but not really shy. She always wear a firm straight expression to look mature and strong since she is the group's leader. She also gets secon-hand embarrassment caused by her members. But occasionally, she can get sassy and confident which still shocks the members. She has a natural leader personality and often acts as the mother of the group. According to members, she talks slowly. History Becoming Cure Soul While Baby Soul was preparing to go to her school, she noticed that the ring she is wearing is different from what it used to be, which is the membership ring that all her members also wear. After thinking hard all day, she hears a really loud noise but only she can see to hear it. Minutes after she hears a loud crash. Going out, she sees a huge monster destroying the city. Just like the other people and her family, she ran away for safety but was stopped by Utau, a fairy from Cadenza Chateau. Utau then told her that she is the chosen one and she musn't ran away. She was doubtful and unconfident at first but when Utau shows a flashback of how the monster have came to be that is: a little girl who was disappointed by her own work and then brainwashed by Soli thus creating the monster, she agreed. Transforming into the legendary idol cure, Cure Soul, she defeated the monster and the city went back to normal with the citizens not knowing anything. Relationships Cure Soul "Humming to the music, Cure Soul!" 음악에 노래하기, 큐어 서울 eum-ag-e nolaehagi, kyueo seoul Cure Soul (キュアソウル Kyuasouru) is the alter ego of Soojung. She transforms with the Crystal Ring with the phrase "start the show (쇼를 시작하다 syoleul sijaghada)" Transformation Main Article: Lovelyz Pretty Cure Transformations Attacks *'Healing Canticle' - is Cure Soul's finisher. It can be used both with or without the Cadence Mic. Etymology *just like in japanese, it's (last name, first name ex: Lee Soojung) Lee (이): plum tree. Soojung (수정): crystal Real life Lee Soojung Stage Name: Baby Soul/베이비소울 Real Name: Lee Soojung/이수정 Birthday: July 6, 1992 Birthplace: Gwangju, South Korea Blood Type: O Position in group: Leader, Lead Vocalist, Rapper Instruments: piano Hobbies: reading, cooking, writing lyrics, journal writing Siblings: one older sister Trivia *Baby Soul is the first character to be completely based off a real person.This is followed by her teammates. **She is also the first cure to be korean. Again, followed by her teammates. *Baby Soul has the same cure name in her cure form, which is Cure Soul. (Baby Soul and Cure Soul) *Baby Soul is the oldest leader in all seasons as she is 17 years old. *Though Baby Soul's theme color is pink, her favourite color is black. *Fun fact, Baby Soul originally auditioned in Woollim as a rapper but later on, the company trained and improved her vocals so now she is a vocalist as well. **This is true for the real life Baby Soul as well. *Cure Soul is the first cure to have more than one cure item in her cure form. **She has the Crystal Ring (the transformation item) in her finger and the Radiance Glass (a container for Radiance Gemstones) around her waist. *Baby Soul is the first character to have a stage name instead of a nickname. **She is also the first character to be frequently called by her stage name instead of a nickname or her real name. *Baby Soul is the first pink cure to have brown hair in her civilian form. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Idols Category:Lovelyz Pretty Cure Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan